A Cup Of Caramel Macchiato
by Min Zucker
Summary: Yoongi benci semua orang, kecuali pembuat Caramel Macchiato yang berarti itu Seokjin. Hanya saja Jimin datang dengan Caramel Macchiato yang lebih enak, mungkin setelah itu Yoongi akan memutuskan berpindah hati dari Seokjin jadi Jimin. MinGa/YoonMin/MinYoon. seme!Jimin x uke!Yoongi. Fluffy Romance.


_copyright © 2016 by crownacre_

 _ **A**_ **CUP OF CARAMEL MACCIATO**

Park Jimin and Min Yoongi  
Fanfiction Special Valentine

Fluffy Romance | T Rated | Flash–Fiction

Yoongi baru saja bertengkar dengan teman satu apartemennya, Namjoon, karena tidak sengaja membuat satu kertas berisi lirik lagu untuk anak didiknya di sebuah perusahaan musik tertumpah kopi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sekalian pergi ke _café_ untuk membeli _caramel macchiato_ di warung kopi milik sahabatnya, Seokjin. Ia ingin menyegarkan pikiran dengan minuman kesukaannya.

Perjalanan menuju _café_ terasa sedikit lebih melelahkan dari biasanya karena Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan gerutuan–gerutuan kesal akan kelakuan Namjoon yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Dirinya sudah mengatakan akan meneliti kalimat–kalimat yang ada melihat kopi itu tidak menutupi terlalu banyak kertas dan membuatnya mungkin bisa menyalinnya,tapi ia tetap saja diteriaki dan disebut menyebalkan, juga beberapa komentar tentang dirinya yang ceroboh.

Begitu matanya menemukan sebuah tempat yang sudah sangat ia hapal, ia pun tersenyum sumringah. Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk _café_ , melihat tulisan _open_ yang tertempel pada pintu kaca itu Yoongi langsung melangkah dengan riang untuk mendorong masuk pintu itu.

Suara lonceng langsung menyambut Yoongi, membuat beberapa orang di dalam menoleh padanya. Pekerja Seokjin dengan pakaian putih dan coklat _caramel_ itu menyambut Yoongi dengan senyuman dan beberapa sapaan ringan karena mereka memang mengenal sosok Yoongi, ia pun membalas senyuman itu lalu mulai melangkah memasuki ruang _staff only_ —tidak ada yang melarangnya karena ia memang sudah biasa masuk ke ruang itu.

"Seokjin-ah!" Suara pekikan Yoongi membuat Seokjin yang tengah duduk di bangku dengan tumpukan kertas di mejanya itu menoleh.

"Oh," Seokjin terkekeh mendapati senyum kekanakan sahabatnya dengan mata sipit yang berbinar lucu, "sudah aku katakan ini ruang _staff only_ , apa kau ingin menjadi pekerjaku, Yoongie?"

Yoongi masih mempertahankan senyuman jenakanya, ia lalu menggaruk belakang telinganya, "aku ingin kau buatkan _caramel macchiato_. Aku mau kau yang membuatkannya untukku!"

"Aku sedang sibuk," Seokjin mengerling pada beberapa tumpukan berkas di meja juga notebook yang menyala memamerkan Microsoft Excel, menjelaskan betapa sibuknya ia dengan tugasnya. Yoongi menautkan bibirnya dan memajukannya, Seokjin yang memang tidak hanya menjadi pemilik sebuah _café_ , tapi juga melanjutkan bisnis orang tuanya, ia pun memaksa ayahnya agar membiarkan dirinya bekerja di _café_ miliknya. "Biar aku suruh _staff_ -ku saja, oke?"

"Tidak mau, aku mau—"

"Seokjin– _hyung_ ," suara seseorang menginterupsi obrolan Yoongi dan Seokjin.

Yoongi menoleh dengan ekspresi jelas kesal pada sosok yang memanggil, sementara Seokjin membalas pemuda itu dengan senyuman. "Ada apa, Jimin-ah?"

Yang bernama Jimin itu menggaruk belakang telinganya gugup; lagi pula siapa yang tidak gugup mendapat tatapan tajam dari seorang Min Yoongi? "Aku menganggu ya?" Ia meringis, merasa bersalah saat menyadari tatapan kesal dari Yoongi ditujukan padanya.

"Tidak," Seokjin terkekeh lalu memukul lengan Yoongi gemas karena sudah membuat seorang Jimin merasa takut. "Kenapa memanggilku?"

"Itu, paman Kim datang dan mencarimu, _hyung_."

"Ah," Seokjin beranjak dari duduknya, " _see_ , Yoongie? Aku tidak bisa membuatkan pesananmu, tapi aku rasa Jimin tidak keberatan menggantikanku untuk memberimu minuman itu. Omong-omong, dia cukup baik loh dalam membuat kopi, termasuk _caramel macchiato_."

Yoongi sekali lagi menggerakkan matanya, mengerling pada sosok Jimin di ambang pintu, "kau bisa membuat _caramel macchiato_?"

"A–aku?" Pemuda bersurai oranye itu menunjuk dirinya bingung.

"Tentu saja kau, kau bisa?" Tanya Yoongi setengah kesal karena orang di ambang pintu terlihat begitu bodoh.

"Yoong," Seokjin menoleh pada Yoongi, "jangan galak–galak, dia saudaraku. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Jimin-ah, buatkan sahabatku ini minuman kesukaannya, kurasa dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk dan siap memakan siapa saja. Maafkan sikapnya, dia baik _kok_ sebenarnya."

"Oh," Yoongi menatap Jimin saat ruangan hanya ada dirinya dan pemuda berkulit setengah tan yang terlihat mengagumkan dan bertemu dengan pakaian yang berwarna manis. "Jadi, kau bisa membuatkan minuman untukku?"

" _Caramel macchiato_?"

Yoongi mendengus karena orang itu hanya membeo, tapi ia mencoba menahan diri agar tak meledak; yang bernama Jimin itu mungkin canggung. "Ya, kau bisa?"

Jimin mengangguk dengan manis, "kalau kau tidak keberatan meminum buatanku, aku bisa. Kau bisa menunggu di sini, _hyung_. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

Yoongi menunggu beberapa menit untuk minuman yang ia inginkan, berharap banyak rasanya tetap seenak buatan Seokjin karena hanya buatan Seokjin yang menjadi favoritnya. Hingga akhirnya pemuda bernama Jimin itu dan masuk kembali ke ruangan _staff only_ dengan satu _cup_ _caramel macchiato_ dan senyuman di bibirnya; manis hingga matanya lenyap seperti ditelan pipi bulatnya yang menggemaskan.

"Untuk teman Seokjin– _hyung_ yang dalam kondisi hati buruk. Selamat menikmati," Jimin melebarkan senyumnya saat _cup_ pada tangannya sudah berpindah pada tangan kurus Yoongi yang terasa begitu lembut saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Hanya dengan ucapan terima kasih lirih Yoongi pun meminum minuman pada genggamannya. Ia mendesah lega saat rasa yang selalu ia sukai melewati tenggorokkannya; tidak buruk, pikirnya. Ia jatuh cinta pada kopi caramel buatan sosok di hadapannya karena ternyata rasanya tetap seeenak buatan Seokjin yang cerdas soal urusan kopi.

"Ini enak," puji Yoongi tulus saat ia sudah meneguk setengah dari _caramel macchiato_ -nya.

Jimin tersenyum, matanya berbinar senang mendengar pernyataan Yoongi, "sungguh?"

Yang diberi tatapan manis itu mengangguk, "sungguh. Nanti kapan–kapan aku ke sini lagi untuk meminta kau buatkan _caramel macchiato_ lagi, oke?" Yoongi terkekeh setelah kembali meneguk kopinya dan membuat sosok di hadapannya tersenyum makin lebar, makin menenggelamkan mata sipitnya.

"Oke!" Yang lebih muda mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "senang sekali ada yang mengatakan buatanku enak. Kau yang terbaik, Yoongi– _hyung_!"

Sejak kejadian itu Yoongi jadi lebih sering bermain ke _café_ milik Seokjin dan menggunakan alasan menemui sahabatnya sebagai modal dusta bertemu dengan Jimin; ia mengobrol lebih banyak dengan sosok Jimin daripada Seokjin yang akhir-akhir ini lebih senang menenggelamkan diri bersama kertas dan beberapa produk Microsoft untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Yoongi sendiri sangat senang bisa mengenal Jimin, seorang pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya dengan wajah tampan dan bisa membuat _caramel macchiato_ luar biasa enak; rasanya nyaris persis seperti buatan Seokjin, tapi sedikit lebih enak karena Jimin bersumpah menambahkan beberapa perasaan dan cintanya ke dalam sana— _gombal_.

Jimin sendiri tentu juga senang bisa bertemu Yoongi hampir tiap hari. Ia akan membuatkan yang lebih tua _caramel macchiato_ dan menemaninya mengobrol saat meminum minuman itu; membicarakan apapun, dari hal yang disukai, tidak disukai, dan lainnya. Ia terpesona pada Yoongi sejak manik bening yang selalu berbinar indah itu menatap matanya di waktu pertama bertemu. Ia sudah tertarik sejak saat itu, jadi ia membiarkan dirinya makin dekat dengan Yoongi menggunakan _caramel macchiato_ sebagai modalnya.

Dan dengan keberanian yang ada, saat bulan Februari menginjak angka empat belas, ia sudah menunggu sosok Yoongi di meja tempat mereka biasa mengobrol dengan caramel macchiato kesukaan Yoongi, juga beberapa coklat yang sudah ia pesan khusus. Menunggu sosok itu untuk diberi hal spesial dengan kertas kecil di dalam kotak coklat. Kertas dengan tulisan tangannya berisi seluruh perasaan dari dalam hatinya.

 **Fin.**

Ga manis ya XD aduh aku gemes, lihat temen aku di rp ada yang saling suka tapi saling mendekatkan diri dengan kesukaan yang sama gitu, cuma ga buru-buru jadian. Gemess. Akhirnya aku buat ff ini setelah dengan lagu My Lady lol. Engga nyambung ya?

Dan ini flash fict, oke! Bukan drabble. Karenaaa kalau drabble itu cuma 200-an kata. Fluffy romance spesial valentine! Haha

Semoga kalian suka!


End file.
